


wator guns

by LightningRei



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningRei/pseuds/LightningRei
Summary: The crew plays with water guns and that's about it.





	wator guns

**Author's Note:**

> i am so bad at writing

Inuyasha peered into the well, crouching on the ledge. His growl rang low under his breath as he became increasingly more impatient.

 

“Where the hell is Kagome? She said she wouldn’t be long.”

 

Miroku sat on the grass, leaning on the well parallel to Inuyasha. “Now, be patient Inuyasha. She said she’d be gone for _about_ 20 minutes. It shouldn’t be that much of an issue if she’s 10 minutes late.”

 

“We don’t have any time to waste. She promised this would be fun, and I’m not finding any fun in waiting.”

 

“Maybe she took this opportunity to get away from you forever!” Shippo sneered.

 

Inuyasha glared at him, flashing his claws to him as a threat. He yelled in response, scurried to hide behind Sango and Kirara, who sat a few feet away from the well.

 

“That’s what I thought, you runt.”

 

Shippo stuck his tongue out at him from afar.

 

Inuyasha stood up. “Well if Kagome really is making a run for it then I’ll just go there and get her.

 

He crouched to slip into the well but hesitated when a soft glow emanated from deep within the hole.

 

“Kagome!” the hanyou exclaimed, crouching back down.

 

A girl obscured by the shadows of the well peered up at Inuyasha and waved.

 

“Hey! Can you help me up?” She reached down to pick up a duffel bag she carried, and raised it up above her head for Inuyasha to grab.

 

He scaled down the vines crawling up the well’s walls and stopped just low enough so he could grab the straps of the bag from Kagome. With a quick swing of his arm and a grunt to follow, the bag was already out of the well. A thud was heard from above.

 

“Ow!” Miroku chirped.

 

“Look out.” Inuyasha said sarcastically after the fact.

 

“What’s in this?”

 

They could hear him shuffling above, the items faintly clinking against each other in the bag.

 

“You’ll find out! Just don’t open it yet!” Kagome yelled up, hearing the noises stop as Miroku put the bag aside.

 

Inuyasha hopped off the wall of the well, picking up Kagome under her legs and her back. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she braced herself for the jump out of the well. Up the two went, and Kagome squinted from the sun outside hitting her in the eyes. Inuyasha landed on the ledge of the well, putting down Kagome on her feet on the grass.

 

She brushed some hair out from in front of her eyes as she raced over to the bag she brought. Getting down on her knees, she placed it on her lap and opened it up, the zipper vrring as it slid down.

 

Inuyasha leaned over her, looking at the contents in the bag and squinting.

 

“What _is_ that junk? And why’s it so….. _bright?”_

 

“They’re water guns!”

 

“What’s a gun?”

 

“Oh, it’s like…” Kagome tapped her chin. _How do I explain this?_ “It’s like a cannon! But handheld and usually much smaller.”

 

As Kagome struggled to explain to Inuyasha what a gun was, Shippo snuck up to them and slid one out from the bag and laid it on the grass.

 

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara joined Shippo to stare curiously at the futuristic machine.

 

Miroku pulled out another from the bag and observed it for himself. He played with the trigger a few times but nothing came out of the nozzle.

 

“So these guns of yours kill people?”

 

“No! Well, yes that _is_ what they’re for… But not these ones! You shoot water out of the tips instead of bullets and it’s fun!”

 

“How does the water get in the gun?”

 

“Well-“

 

“ _How does it get out?_ ”

 

“You pump it first then pull the trigger! Hold on, I’ll show you.”

 

She pulled out a big neon blue and green water gun from the top, and bottle of water from the bottom of the bag after a bit of rummaging.

 

“Watch me, you guys.” Everyone converged around Kagome, watching her eagerly. She unscrewed the top to the water tank, then opened up the water bottle and poured it inside. Screwing the tank closed again, she handed the gun to Inuyasha. He stumbled and stammered, not knowing what to do.

 

“C’mon Inuyasha, it’s simple. Just pump the gun, but don’t do it too hard. Once you can’t pump it anymore, then you can just pull the trigger and fire.”

 

“Sounds simple enough..”

 

Kagome nodded and turned to the rest. She reached into the bag again and pulled out a tiny water pistol. She quickly filled it with water with the remainder of the water in the bottle and handed it to Shippo.

 

“Here you go, Shippo. Your gun is so tiny that you don’t need to pump it.”

 

“Awesome! Thanks Kagome!” He exclaimed, looking at the gun eagerly and spritzed out a bit of water.

 

She was about to give another water gun to Miroku this time, when their attention was called to Inuyasha who screeched, followed by the sound of the water gun hitting the ground.

 

He was holding his eye as his face was soaking wet.

 

“IRON REAVER SOUL ST-“

 

“INUYASHA NO!!” Kagome rushed up to him, grabbing both of his wrists before he could destroy the brightly colored toy.

 

“That stupid thing hurt my eye! What the hell!”

 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t AIM FOR YOUR EYE!”

 

“I WAS JUST TRYING TO SEE HOW THE STUPID THING WORKED!”

 

“There they go again.” Sango sighed.

 

“They always manage to fight over the silliest things.” Miroku said, pulling out a water gun and bottle of water.

 

“Inuyasha is so stupid.” Shippo grumbled.

 

“I HEARD THAT!”

 

Inuyasha shoved past Kagome and aimed his gun at Shippo, who wailed in fear and hid behind Sango. He fired and missed Shippo, water hitting the ground next to Sango. It splashed up onto her clothes, and she recoiled out of instinct.

 

“Inuyasha, watch where you’re pointing that thing!”

 

“I know where I’m aiming, Shippo just moved out of the way! Woulda been a perfect shot too…”

 

“Maybe you two could take that over there while we finish setting up. We'll join you later.”

 

“Tch, whatever- AAAAAAAAAAAAA”

 

Shippo snickered from behind Sango, after getting a clear shot into Inuyasha’s right ear.

 

He shook his head, shaking the water out of his hair and off his face. His ear twitched feverishly, getting the water out of it, eventually taking a finger to the ear to scoop out the intruding water.

 

Shippo rushed to use Sango as cover again, but she pulled him from behind her. “Oh no you don't. I'm not getting wet just yet.”

 

She leaned over and rested Shippo down a few feet away from her. He whimpered and with no time to react, Inuyasha shot a spray of water directly into his face. The force was so abrupt, the spray sent him rolling back a few inches. He flopped on his face, the water that dripped off of him forming a puddle underneath him.

 

“HEY! KAGOME HE’S PICKING ON ME!”

  
  
“Sorry, Shippo. I can’t back you up on this one.” Kagome said, fumbling with another gun which she gave to Miroku, who handed it to Sango.

 

“You did shoot at him.”

 

“You got what was coming for you.” Inuyasha said, spraying Shippo again.

 

He yelped and sprung up to his feet, shooting at Inuyasha’s eyes. “Take that!”

 

“Why you little….” Inuyasha took off after Shippo, shooting at his he heels as he ran away screaming. They both ran circles around the well and the 3 still sitting down. At this point, they were just watching them, not sure whether to shoot one of them or to keep sitting. Shippo ran into the group of bystanders, crawling up each and every one of them to leave a trail of water on all of them.

 

Kagome scoffed and stood up, pumping her gun. “INUYASHA…..”

 

Inuyasha whimpered and lowered his gun, backing away. “Don’t say it!”

 

“Oh I won't say it this time.” She raised her gun and shot directly into Inuyasha’s face, making him stumble back.

 

“There they go again….” Sango sighed once more. She looked down at her gun then looked up at Miroku who was playing with his own. He pulled the trigger and the water shot up above them, letting it rain back down on them. Kirara quickly shook off the water and mewed, looking up at Sango and Miroku.

 

“It’s an interesting machine.” He said, still observing it in his hands.

 

Sango just stared at him before raising her own gun and shooting Miroku in this face. He dropped his gun and blinked a few times in shock. Sango just let out a little giggle before retorting with a “HEY!” as Miroku sprayed her chest.

 

“WHY ARE YOU AIMING THERE?”

 

“Oh, no reason. Just hoping to see some skin through your clothes.” He chuckled, getting another shot in the face. “Well, I should've seen that one coming.”

 

The two got up, beginning to playfully chase one another, Miroku aiming for Sango’s butt and occasionally receiving a few slaps from her when he got close enough to her.

 

“Inuyasha, _SIT!”_

 

The command was followed by a loud crash into the ground and Inuyasha screaming.

 

“What the hell was that for?!”

 

“You keep shooting at my chest!”

 

“WELL WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO SHOOT AT? _YOUR FLAT ASS??_ ”

 

Kagome huffed, and Shippo ran in and got a shot into Inuyasha’s other ear, eliciting another shriek and more ear twitching.

 

The four continued for about half an hour shooting one another while Kirara trailed behind some of them. Occasionally ganging up on Inuyasha to shoot him in the face, leaving him frustrated with who to chase after.

 

The giddy screaming and laughing slowly died down once the last gun fizzed out with it’s last spurts of water.


End file.
